The present invention pertains to a loader of signatures or sheets with scale-shaped (imbricated) arrangement which are deposited onto the plane of a bookbindery feeder.
According to the prior art, known loaders for signatures or sheets of this type have a limited use, since they present a difficulty when they are positioned on the side where bookbindery feeders have their separation and grasping mechanisms for signatures and sheets. This difficulty is due to the fact that signatures or sheets to be fed, arranged in a scaled fashion on the loader, must fall from a considerable height, thereby disarranging, to be deposited onto the feeder""s plane, which creates operational problems. This is due to the fact that the loader must be positioned at such a height as not to interfere with the feeder""s mechanisms. The feeder works properly without frequent stops when the stack of signatures or sheets on the withdrawal plane is low, since signatures or sheets are taken out of the lower part of the stack. A tall stack on the feeder weighs heavily upon the lower signature or sheet which is grasped by the feeder""s mechanisms, thereby creating operational difficulties. Aim of the present invention is to solve the above mentioned problems, as will be detailed in the following description, which is merely exemplary and not limiting, and illustrated in the attached drawings, in which: